


It Girl

by slytherin_and_applejuice



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_and_applejuice/pseuds/slytherin_and_applejuice
Series: Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014621





	It Girl

She’s the life of the party ;

Her smile like the sun ;

Her eyes seem to be starry ,

In regard to life: she’s won

I wish I was that girl ;

There’s not a storm she can’t weather ;

In the rubble she’s a pearl .

I wish I had a girl like  Heather.


End file.
